


Reunions

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Old Republic Histories [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, And happy ones, And one very unhappy one, Angst, Awkward reunions, Child abandonment mention, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slavery mention, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Some reunions are times of celebration and happiness. Others ... are not ...
Relationships: Female Republic Trooper/Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Male Republic Trooper/Balic Cormac
Series: Old Republic Histories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags; and enjoy! ^^

“Turns out Arcaan has been keeping various individuals that have changed things in the Galaxy in multiple carbonite facilities. You two are the last ones that we had to rescue.” 

Eyaytir ‘Plasma’ Vhett snorted roughly and side eyed the Sith. Lana Beniko was … _interesting_ … for a Sith. Didn’t mean he actually trusted her though; even under the current circumstances. It was her Emperor after all that had set this whole mess in motion. 

“Thanks Lana; nice to know _someone_ remembered us.” 

Zeer’ana’s sarcastic growl rumbled around the cockpit, making both Koth and Eyaytir wince. The blond soldier looked over his shoulder at his commanding officer before quickly returning his attention to helping Koth navigate their stricken vessel to somewhere a little less likely to kill them all. When Meteor had that look on her face … it normally meant someone was in for a world of hurt. Thankfully Lana seemed to sense that she was treading on dangerous ground with the unpredictable Cathar and quickly changed the subject. 

“Yes well; we’ll have to ditch this ship and run to our extraction point; from there we can take you on to our new base of operations.” 

*** 

Cormac’s reaction to him still being alive was enthusiastic to say the least. Eyaytir had to actually get his breath back before being able to say anything to his fiance, turning around to snuggle back against Cormac’s broad frame. 

“Well … someone missed me.” 

A frown creased Cormac’s tired features and he sighed; pulling Eyaytir closer and resting his chin on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder. 

“Scope, Stitch and I were the only ones who kept insisting that you and the Colonel weren’t dead Plasma. These last five years … they’ve been hard on all of us. That _bitch_ Saresh had Kolto yanked from Havoc and took Forex from us too. Gods know where Blastzone went and Fixer went off on one of his Findsman missions and never came back. Without you two … Havoc just fell apart.” 

Leaning back against his fiance, Eyaytir could literally feel how tense and stressed the whole situation had made Cormac. The Alderaanian literally sounded like he’d been carrying the weight of the Galaxy on his shoulders. Turning and reaching up to roughly brush a smudge of dirt from Cormac’s cheek, Eyaytir smiled at him. 

“Hey; we’re back. And right now … it’d take a whole Galaxy’s worth of Eternal Empires to take me away from you again.” 

Clearly someone was in a hurry though because they not only had the audacity to interrupt Eyaytir and Cormac’s reunion; but they rather stupidly interrupted the rather … passionate reunion of Havoc’s two CO’s and their remaining medic. Theron Shan frantically darted out of kicking range and hid behind a rather annoyed looking Cathar Jedi wearing grey and tan leatheris armor. 

“Hey! Not to break up the reunions but we still have to get you both situated within the Alliance’s command structure … preferably before Arcann finds out where we are.” 

“What he means to say is can you both please come down to the War Room and we’ll introduce you to those in the Alliance you haven’t met yet.” 

Zeer’ana snorted roughly; glowering at the Jedi before a smile creased her scarred features and caused the markings around her eyes to crinkle slightly. 

“Well … glad to know I’m not the only Paran here. Good to see you baby bro.” 

“We’re _twins_! If _anything_ you’re a minute or two older than me that's all!” 

The Jedi’s fists clenched and his sapphire eyes narrowed in annoyance before he jerked his head towards the turbolift. 

“Leonar and Leona are here too … sort of. C’mon; it’s easier for you to just see for yourself rather than try and explain.” 

*** 

Well … it might have been … if Zeer’ana had managed to make it off the turbolift at all. The moment the lift stopped there were multiple squeals of delight and the Cathar trooper was knocked off her feet with a loud curse by a horde of stampeding kittens. Eyaytir smiled and shook his head wryly; carefully edging around the children as they reunited with their missing parent; and making his way into the War Room proper. It was a pretty decent and spacious set up, with a large holotable set up in the center. Most of those at the holotable had looked up at the chaos coming from the lift (the two Cathar had burst out laughing before running to help); but one armored figure resolutely continued to work; the light of the table casting their form in shadow. Eyaytir frowned thoughtfully before approaching them, reaching out to carefully tap the armored shoulder. 

“S’cuse me …” 

A hand snapped up and grabbed his as the figure moved in a blur; whipping around and jamming a blaster under Eyaytir’s chin. Out of instinct he froze, eyes wide and entire body tense as frost colored eyes met his own (deep lake blue Balic called them the hopeless romantic. That shade of blue that looked both inviting and yet had an air of mystery around it.) and a snarl twisted the weathered features. 

“Back off.” 

“Whoa easy there champ! Plasma didn’t mean any harm!” 

Cormac was quickly between the two, pushing the blaster away with one hand and Eyaytir back with the other. The aggressor growled quietly and shook his head, returning his attention to his work. 

“I don’t have time for ya Republic _di’kute_. Go find someone else ta bother.” 

Eyaytir frowned, still rubbing his jaw where the blaster had been only moments before. He thought this was an Alliance? The … Mandalorian? His armor at least looked Mandalorian … definitely seemed to have missed that memo. Jerk. 

“I wasn’t looking to bother anyone mate. Just wanted to see who I was going to be working with.” 

A scoff was all the answer he got, causing Eyaytir’s eyes to narrow in annoyance. He made to grab the Mandalorian’s arm again, only this time for Cormac to catch his arm and pull him away. 

“Forget it Plasma. Ta’lan here has made it pretty damn clear since the Alliance was formed that while he wants the Eternal Empire gone, he _won’t_ work with anyone from the Republic to do so.” 

Time seemed to stop as Eyaytir processed what his fiance had told him. That name … he turned back to face the Mandalorian. 

“Ta’lan _Vhett_?” 

“For the last time! I told ya …” The Mandalorian whirled back ‘round to face Eyaytir, icy eyes full of barely veiled aggression mingled with suspicion. “How the _fuck_ d’ya know who I am?” 

Gently pulling his arm free of Cormac’s grip Eyaytir took a wary half step forward; his eyes full of shock and hope. It had been so long. He’d thought that his brother had died all those years ago on Nar Shaddaa when his family were on the run. Could it be? Eyaytir looked at the face that was, now that he thought about it, so similar to his own. Sure a clearly different lifestyle had changed the other blond’s features somewhat but those eyes … their father had had the exact same eyes. 

“Because I was there when you got that name … all these years … I thought you were _dead_ little brother.” 

Ta’lan froze, eyes scanning Eyaytir’s face for any sign that he might be joking. A muscle jumped in the younger man’s jaw as a range of emotions passed across his face then without warning he exploded into a blur of motion: slamming his fist square into Eyaytir’s face and knocking the trooper to the floor before turning and running out of the War Room. 

*** 

The entire War Room was silent, even the kittens had stopped their giggling and babbling. Some were looking out at the corridor Ta’lan had vanished down but most were looking at Eyaytir as he sat up and rubbed at his clearly broken nose. As Cormac helped the trooper up; Leona noticed the irritated glares her twin was sending her and sighed tiredly. 

“ _Fine_. I’ll go talk ta him.” 

Grumbling under her breath, the blond Cathar stomped off in the direction her hunting partner had gone. It didn’t take long to find him; carbonite kriffed memory or not, she could always find where the arrogant bastard had gone to hide and sulk. Predictably, she found him sat in the Mantis’ engine bay, knees drawn up close to his chest as he glared at the hyperdrive like it had personally offended him. 

“Why the long face? Ya know there’s loads of people out there who’d fekkin’ _kill_ ta be in your place right now.” 

Leona ignored the ‘fuck off’ vibes coming from the other Mandalorian and dropped down next to him, pulling her blaster from its’ holster and examining the sight. She didn’t have to wait long before Ta’lan let out an angry sigh and slammed the back of his head against the wall. 

“He thought I was dead huh? That bastard has some nerve. I remember that day too damn well … he abandoned me same as our parents did. They _left_ me behind to try and save themselves.” 

A frown creased Leona’s scarred up features. Ta’lan sounded so certain … but he hadn’t seen the broken look on Eyaytir’s face. 

“ _Vod_ … it’s been what? Twenty odd years?” Ta’lan nodded mutely. “If he’s still able ta remember ya after all that time … if what ya said is right then he wouldn’t have remembered ya at all. Maybe ya should talk ta him?” 

“What part of he _abandoned_ me did ya not hear?! Ya know better than anyone what I had ta do ta survive Leona! That’s _his_ fault!” 

Ta’lan looked up at the ceiling and snarled, ice blue eyes blazing with unbridled loathing. All those years fighting as an arena slave to fucking earn his freedom … while his brother had apparently managed to make a successful escape from their first master and had grown up a freed man in the Republic … it made his blood _boil_. 

“He left me ta _rot_ in that hell while he grew up safe and _free_ in the fekkin’ _Republic_. I don’t care what he has ta say. I want _nothin’_ ta do with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed this! Please feel free to leave a comment/kudos below to let me know what you think ^^


End file.
